All My Love's For You
by whitebeaver
Summary: Percayalah padaku, tak akan ada yang berubah di antara kita, apapun rintangannya. Aku mencintaimu. / KAISOO - BxB - Don't Like? DON'T READ.


cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka.

buat yang ga biasa baca kaisoo, atau ga suka pairing ini, lebih baik tidak membaca sampai habis..

cerita ini aku persembahkan buat kaisooist.. I LOVE YOU GUYS!

hati-hati typo bertebaran hihi.

•

 _Percayalah padaku, tak akan ada yang berubah di antara kita, apapun rintangannya. Aku mencintaimu._

strawbacon present

All My Love's For You

•

•

•

"Hyung, ayo makan!"

Kyungsoo menghentikan ketikan kata di Tabnya dan menoleh, melihat si dongsaeng yang tersenyum lebar sambil bersandar di pintu kamarnya.

"Ah, ya.. Duluan saja, aku akan membereskan ini dulu", ucapnya sambil merapikan Tab dan beberapa buku yang terbuka di atas kasurnya.

"Baiklah. Ku tunggu di ruang makan ya!", balas si dongsaeng sambil berlalu.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia berusaha menetralisir degup jantungnya yang mulai berulah.

Seharusnya tidak seperti ini.

•

Suasana ruang makan di dorm chenbaekxisoo sungguh ramai. Malam ini semua member berkumpul di sini. Ah, EXO memiliki 2 dorm yakni di lantai atas dan bawah. Chen, Baekhyun, Xiumin dan Kyungsoo menempati dorm bawah. Sedangkan Chanyeol, Suho, Sehun dan Kai di lantai atas.

Iching? Masih ditunggu kepulangannya :")

"Kyungsoo, kemariiii~", ujar Baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Kedua matanya menyipit akibat senyumnya terlalu lebar.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi dengan Baekhyun di sebelah kiri dan Suho di sebelah kanannya.

"Nah, karena semua member sudah berkumpul mari kita makan!", ujar Suho.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya", sahut mereka.

Acara makan berlangsung ramai seperti biasa. Mereka membicarakan jadwal grup dan jadwal individu. Sesekali mereka akan menggosip tentang artis lain.

Kyungsoo mendengarkan semua pembicaraan mereka sembari mengunyah makanannya dengan tenang.

"Jongin, bagaimana dengan 'dia'?", tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Kai hampir tersedak air yang sedang diminum, sedang Kyungsoo menghentikan kunyahannya dan melihat pemuda di depannya.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih, Hyung! Suka ga jelas deh", balas Kai sambil menaruh gelasnya.

"Eyyy, spill the tea lah, Hyung!"

Bagus. Kini Oh Sehun si evil maknae mulai berulah.

"Kalian belum tau kabarnya?", balas Chanyeol. Matanya membulat, memasang ekspresi terkejut.

Xiumin dan Suho berpandangan, Sehun dan Chen sibuk berbisik-bisik, Kai memangku wajahnya dengan tangan kanan di atas meja, Baekhyun melirik ke arah Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bergantian, sedang Kyungsoo berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dengan menyumpit daging di depan Suho.

"Eumm, Chan?"

"Ye?"

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih mengunyah, berharap agar kodenya dimengerti Chanyeol.

"Aaaah sial", umpat Chanyeol pelan.

"Hyung, kok diem aja?", tanya Sehun.

"Ah, a-ani. Tadi aku hanya bercanda kok. Hahahaah ya, bercanda. Kalian tahu kan kalau media akhir-akhir ini suka menyebar gosip aneh"

Beberapa member saling bergumam, tapi ada juga yang masih penasaran.

Tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Dia mengetahui sesuatu, dan tampaknya semua member tak tahu jika Kyungsoo mengetahuinya.

•

•

•

Saat ini hampir tengah malam. Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur, jadi ia pergi ke dapur untuk membuat teh madu hangat.

Baru saja ia selesai membuat teh, pintu dorm terbuka sedikit.

"Ya hati-hati!"

 _Oh? Baekhyun?_

Benar saja, kepala Baekhyun menyembul dari balik pintu. Lelaki mungil itu melangkah masuk dan mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal.

"Eoh? Kyung? Sedang apa larut-larut begini?"

"Menyapu", sahut Kyungsoo asal.

"Aih aih, apa yang membuatmu tak bisa tidur, hah? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau selalu membuat teh madu jika tidak bisa tidur?"

 _Sial_.

"Masih memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol?"

 _Double sial._

Kyungsoo menyesap tehnya perlahan, berusaha menetralkan pikirannya agar tak terlalu terbawa perasaan.

"Aku udah tahu kok"

"Oke kalo gitu- APA?!"

Kyungsoo menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir, mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk tidak terlalu berisik.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya yang menganga. Matanya membulat menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Tapi- sejak kapan?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Batinnya menimang-nimang apakah ia harus membuka semuanya malam ini pada Baekhyun atau tidak.

"Sejak kepulangannya dari Paris beberapa bulan lalu. Barusan dia pergi kan?"

Mata Baekhyun kian membulat. _Hell_! Jadi selama ini Kyungsoo hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu?

"Hah?! Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu. Kau membuatku bingung, Kyung. Bagaimana bisa-"

"Aku tak sengaja melihat notifikasi ponselnya"

Kyungsoo menunduk dan meremas cangkirnya hingga bergetar. Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu buru-buru mengganti cangkir di tangan Kyungsoo dengan tangannya.

"Kyung..."

"Aku akan pergi besok"

"MWO? APA YANG KAU-"

"Liburan, Baekhyun. Aku udah bilang kalau aku akan berlibur di minggu pertama awal tahun, kan? Aku ingin menyegarkan pikiranku. Tampaknya ke daerah pegunungan asyik juga. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Baekhyun menganga. Astaga. Temannya ini sungguh membuatnya bingung. Bagaimana bisa ia menutupi emosinya serapat ini padahal Baekhyun tahu pemuda di depannya tidak baik-baik saja.

Lantas Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terpaku dengan sikap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba. Dirinya seakan membeku di pelukan Baekhyun.

Tes...

Tes...

Baekhyun merasa pundaknya basah. Pertahanan Kyungsoo telah runtuh. Ia membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan memeluknya lebih erat. Wajahnya dia sembunyikan di bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun menepuk punggung Kyungsoo untuk meredakan tangisnya yang semakin keras.

"Baek- Baekhyun. Aku benci ini! Hiks hiks..", raungnya di sela-sela tangis.

"Kyungie, aku di sini, aku di sini"

"Dia jahat, Bee! Akh, a-apa yang -hiks- harus a-aku laku-kan?"

Di sisi lain, Chen dan Suho yang sedang berdiskusi dengan Xiumin di kamarnya hanya bisa terdiam mendengar isakan Kyungsoo.

Mereka pernah mengalami ini juga sebelumnya. Namun reaksi Kyungsoo tak separah ini.

"Setelah ini apa yang harus kita lakukan?", tanya Suho pada keduanya.

•

•

•

"O-oke ini membuatku sedikit shock"

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang dimaksud artikel ini?"

"Ayolah Jongin"

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Kenapa tidak memberitahu kami semua sebelumnya?"

Kai yang sedari tadi menunduk kini memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap anggotanya satu per satu. Dimulai dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Suho, Xiumin, Sehun, Chen, lalu Kyungsoo.

"Maaf tidak memberitahu kalian semua. Aku hanya merasa tak enak, makanya aku memilih untuk menyimpan semuanya dan hanya bercerita pada Chanyeol Hyung. Tapi kan sekarang kalian semua udah tau hehehehe"

"Aish anak ini", sahut Suho sambil berusaha memukul Kai.

"Jadi skandal itu benar?", wajah Sehun masih tampak bingung dan terkejut.

"Ya", ucap Kai final.

"Baiklah. Selama kalian memiliki perasaan yang baik satu sama lain, ku pikir tidak masalah. Asal, tetaplah berhati-hati. Kau tahu sendiri netijen bisa menjadi menyeramkan. Tapi ketika aku memantau instagram kalian berdua banyak yang mendukung kok. Tenang saja. Yang terpenting adalah kalian berdua bahagia, karena bahagia kalian adalah bahagia kami juga", ceramah Suho.

Ah, sungguh. Kai bersyukur memiliki keluarga seperti mereka. Tapi sejujurnya ia tak kuat berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Baiklaaah, untuk meredakan rasa shock bagaimana kalau pagi ini kita membuat barbekyu? Aku sudah lapaar~"

"Ayo! Aku dan Kyungsoo akan memanggang daging" - Chanyeol

"Aku dan Chen akan membeli beberapa minuman" - Baekhyun

"Aku ikut!" -Sehun

"Ey, anak ayam. Kau di rumah saja. Biar aku yang tertua menemani Baekhyun dan Chen" - Xiumin

"Dasar CBX" - Sehun

"Sehun, ayo kita membuat sundubu jjigae bersama Kai" -Suho

"Aku mau main dengan Vivi saja" - Sehun

"Haish anak ini!" - Kai

•

"Chanyeol, tolong ambilkan garam dan merica", ujar Kyungsoo yang sibuk berkutat dengan daging.

 _Akhirnya anak ini berbicara juga._

Sedari tadi Kyungsoo memang tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Member lain tampaknya ingin memberi _space_ pada Kyungsoo. Bahkan mereka tak berani bertanya apa yang membuat mata Kyungsoo sembab. Tentu saja mereka semua mengetahui fakta bahwa Kyungsoo dan Kai menyimpan rasa, hanya tak bisa mengungkapkan.

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol sudah bergabung dengan Kyungsoo dan membantunya memanaskan panggangan.

"Kyungsoo-ah, aku-"

"Tidak Chanyeol, jangan minta maaf"

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Harusnya aku memberitahumu", sesal Chanyeol.

"Jongin ingin kau menjaga rahasianya, sudah sepatutnya kau tidak memberitahuku", ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lalu mulai memanggang daging.

"Tidak akan ada yang berubah, Chanyeol-ah. Kau tenang saja, eung?"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Sungguh, walaupun lebih muda tapi ia merasa Kyungsoo jauh lebih dewasa darinya. Setidaknya kini ia bisa bernafas dengan lega.

Di dekat dapur, Kai yang hendak mengambil minum tak sengaja mendengar percakapan keduanya. Ia hanya mampu menghela nafas panjang. Mengapa hatinya terasa nyeri melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini? Seakan tak ada yang terjadi.

..

..

"Terima kasih atas makanannya~"

"Selamat makan!"

"Selamat tahun baru juga!!"

"Ah ya, selamat tahun baru!"

Gelak tawa memenuhi ruang makan dorm atas. Ya, kali ini semua member berkumpul di dorm lantai 2.

"Ayo kita bersulang! Semoga di tahun ini kita semua sukses dan bahagia", ucap Xiumin.

"Bersulang~"

Selanjutnya mereka membahas jadwal grup dan jadwal individu seperti biasa. Ah ya, tak lupa menggoda Kai yang hubungannya sudah tersebar luas dan menjadi _trending topic._

"Ah ya Kyungsoo, apa rencanamu bulan ini?"

"Aku akan pergi"

"MWO?!"

Semua member terkejut dan memandang Kai.

"Maaf", ucap Kai.

"Aku pergi berlibur. Aku pernah bilang kan kalau awal tahun akan mengambil cuti?"

"Ahh~ ku pikir apa"

"Liburan ke mana, Kyung?"

"Kyungsoo mau bertapa di pegunungan"

"Pokoknya bawakan aku oleh-oleh!"

"Kyungsoo-ah, kapan berangkatnya?"

"Setelah ini"

"MWO?!", semua member berteriak serempak.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata lalu menjawab,

"Wae?"

"Kenapa mendadak sekali?", tanya Suho.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum samar. Ia mengatakan bahwa semakin cepat ia menggunakan waktu liburnya maka semakin baik. Ia tak sabar menikmati liburannya. Kyungsoo juga mengatakan bahwa ia akan berlibur sendiri dan ia menolak ajakan Chanyeol untuk liburan ke Jepang bersamanya.

•

Usai merapikan meja makan, Kyungsoo beranjak ke kamarnya untuk bersiap.

Kyungsoo terkejut ketika pintu kamarnya di buka dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hyung, apa yang kamu pikirkan?! Mengapa semua ini sangat mendadak? Kau menghindariku? Apa kamu sengaja melakukan ini?"

Jongin memburu Kyungsoo yang membatu dengan pertanyaan.

"Hyung jawab aku"

Kai mendekat, namun Kyungsoo melangkah mundur hingga menabrak tembok.

Kyungsoo mengatur nafas. Ia berusaha bersikap tenang saat ini. Tidak boleh ada emosi yang terlibat. Lagi.

"Ani, Jongin-ah. Sebelumnya aku sudah pernah mengatakan ini di interview. Mungkin kalian lupa hehe. Aku juga sudah berbicara dengan manajer hyung tentang hal ini. Dan, tidak. Aku tidak menghindarimu"

"Lalu apa maksud pembicaraanmu dengan Chanyeol Hyung saat memasak tadi?"

Kyungsoo hendak menjawab namun seseorang mengintrerupsinya.

"Kyungsoo-ah~ kau sudah ditunggu manajer hyung di depan. Eoh? Jongin? Apa yang kalian lakukan", tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lalu meraih kopernya, meninggalkan Kai.

Kyungsoo, tanpa sepengetahuan Kai, menitikkan air matanya.

 _Maafkan aku, Jongin._

..

..

"Kyungie, cepat kembali ya"

"Astaga Baekhyun, dia hanya berlibur beberapa hari. Bukan setahun!"

"Ish, Chanyeollie berisik!"

"Astaga kapan kalian berhenti bertengkar, eoh? Cobalah kalem sedikit seperti aku dan Minseok Hyung"

"Hey hey hey, ga usah bawa-bawa pasangan!"

"Mending cuma di tinggal promosi di China sama US. Daripada-"

"Heeeeh! Ga usah bawa-bawa mantan ya dasar maknae laknat!"

Semua member mengantar Kyungsoo sampai ke depan dorm.

Kai yang sedari tadi hanya diam tiba-tiba terhenyak saat Baekhyun mengetuk jarinya di lengan Kai.

"Tab Kyungsoo", ucapnya singkat sebelum memasuki dorm.

 _Apa maksudnya?_

Kai melangkah memasuki dorm bawah. Ia berniat mengambil Tab milik Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

•

•

•

Hari sudah malam. Kai asyik bermain game dengan Sehun hingga tak sadar bahwa matahari sudah menghilang.

Cepat sekali rasanya.

Kini Kai sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Chanyeol sedang mojok di ruang tv bersama Baekhyun, sedangkan Sehun sedang bermain dengan Vivi. Suho? Lagi mandi cantiq.

Kai sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya, lalu tiba-tiba teringat akan Tab milik Kyungsoo.

Ia melirik Tab Kyungsoo yang tergeletak di atas nakas, lalu meraihnya.

Kai menyalakan Tab milik Kyungsoo dan menemukan sebuah notes yang terbuka.

 _Eoh?_ _Apa ini?_

Kai menekan notes itu lalu membacanya.

 _Kalau kau membaca note ini, artinya aku sedang menyegarkan pikiran dan hatiku untuk berlibur hehehe._

 _Jongin-ah. Kau tau hyung menyayangimu kan? Aku harap dengan kau yang memiliki kekasih tak membuat hubungan kita juga berakhir. Kita pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya dan aku harap kita bisa menyikapi hal ini secara lebih dewasa._

 _Mungkin sudah saatnya aku mengungkapkan apa yang kurasakan._

 _Sejujurnya aku sangat terkejut mendengar kabar itu. Ah, tidak. Lebih tepatnya mengetahui kabar itu. Aku sudah mengetahuinya sebelum kau menceritakan hal ini pada Chanyeol._

Apa maksudnya ini, Kyungsoo hyung?

 _Aku melihat kalian berbalas pesan. Jangan salah paham. Aku tak sengaja melihat notifikasi ponselmu saat makan malam beberapa bulan lalu. Dan malam itu aku melihatmu meninggalkan dorm. Awalnya aku berpikir, mungkin kalian akan bertemu dengan teman-teman yang lain. Tapi sepertinya aku salah._

 _Astaga, tiba-tiba aku jadi teringat saat acara 0XFesta. Waktu kita melakukan challenge kan? hehehe.. Aku juga ingat waktu kita sedang rekaman EXO Arcade. Aigoo..._ _Kenapa hatiku terasa sakit saat mengingat ini? Eoh. air mataku tumpah. Sialan hahaha._

"Kyungsoo hyung, maafkan aku"

 _Jongin-ah. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Maka dari itu aku ingin merasa bahagia melihatmu bersama dia._

 _Jongin-ah, tidak akan ada yang berubah setelah ini. Aku akan tetap menyayangimu seperti biasanya. Aku akan menjadi seseorang yang bisa kau andalkan setiap waktu. Hanya saja, sepertinya frekuensiku akan berkurang. Tentu saja karena aku tahu diri, bodoh! Kau memiliki kekasih sekarang ㅋㅋㅋ bagaimana bisa aku melupakan fakta itu hahaha.._

Jangan seperti ini hyung.. Bagaimanapun aku membutuhkanmu

 _Jongin-ah.. Jagalah dia dengan segenap hati dan jiwamu, eung? Jangan buat dia menangis.. Akan ku hajar kau jika aku melihatnya menangis. Jadi, persiapkan dirimu bocah!_

 _Ah ya, jika kau membaca ini, aku memiliki pesan untuknya.._

 _Tolong katakan ini:_

 _Aku mengenal Kai ketika kami masih sangat muda. Aku mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatiku. Aku mohon, jaga dan cintai dia dengan sepenuh hatimu juga. Karena kini kau menggenggam seluruh duniaku. Jennie-ah, aku sayang padamu. Berjanjilah bahwa kalian akan selalu bahagia! Kalian pantas mendapatkannya._

 _Dan, untukmu Jongin-ah, apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu menjadi hyungmu.._

 _Berbahagialah.._

 _Aku menyayangimu.._

 _Maaf jika aku egois selama ini._

 _Sepertinya aku harus benar-benar melepasmu kali ini.._

.

Tanpa terasa kedua pipi Kai sudah basah oleh air mata. Ia sesenggukan.

Kai pun mencintai Kyungsoo. Ia juga merasa tidak rela ketika Kyungsoo terlalu dekat dengan lawan mainnya di sebuah drama. Kai mengakui bahwa dirinya juga sedikit cemburu.

Ah, tapi siapalah dirinya bagi Kyungsoo? Hubungan mereka tak bisa lebih dari ini. Tapi jujur, ia juga tak ingin hal ini terjadi. Sungguh, hatinya terasa tercabik melihat Kyungsoo hari ini. Jelas sekali bahwa Kyungsoo menghindarinya.

Kyungsoo adalah malaikat baginya. Seseorang yang selalu ada dalam suka dan duka. Seseorang yang bisa memahami dirinya. Seseorang yang tulus mencintainya.

Satu yang Kai yakini, hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo tak akan pernah berubah apapun keadaannya. Dan ia mengamini itu dalam hati.

•

•

•

Fin.

..

..

..

Hayyy!

Aku bosan sekali jadi aku memutuskan bikin ff ini. Agak melenceng yaaaa. Karena biasanya aku bikin chanbaek, sekarang nyasar ke kaisoo duluuu..

Gimana guys setelah mendengar kabar dating? Aku sih panas dingin wkwkwk.

Yang aku inginkan hanyalah semua member exo bahagia dengan pilihannya. Karena gimanapun juga, bahagia mereka ya bahagiaku.

Ketika seseorang bahagia melihat orang yang dikasihinya bahagia, itulah cinta yang sesungguhnya..

Annyeong!


End file.
